One Shot Collections
by Hotaru987
Summary: Not just Inuyasha, there are other anime pairings as well. Just a collection of one shots like the title says. Most of them will probably be Cannon/Oc pairings, but some may be cannon/cannon.
1. SesshomaruXOC

**This is a one-shot that someone asked me to do for them. I hope you all enjoy it. Comment/Constructive critisim is always welcomed. ^^**

**Name: Mariko**

**Race: Inu-Youkai**

* * *

The first thing I heard was a soft chirping. It reached my ears slowly causing all of my senses to come to life. My eyes fluttered open, to the warm rays that lightly hit my face.

A yawn escaped my delicate lips, a stretch following soon after. I looked around for any sign of another living person, and sighed when I realized I must be here alone. How could he just leave me alone after a night like **that**! A long finger traced over the newly acquired mark over my neck. I smiled softly thinking I was finally his mate. After five years of being together he finally asked me, and of course I was going to say yes!

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered, smiling.

However, my smile quickly turned into a pout. "How dare he leave me here alone like that? He could've at least left me a note." I then looked to my left and saw a….note.

"Ok…Maybe I should've looked first." I said picking up the letter and opening it.

_Dear, Mariko_

_I deeply apologize for leaving you here alone, especially after our bonding last night. I will be back shortly, until then do not move._

_Love, _

_Sesshomaru_

I glared. "Stay put! He says that as if I was a dog!" I huffed and tossed the letter in front of me. It didn't go far though. "Technically I am an Inu-youkai…But that's insulting." I looked around. I was in a circular clearing, surrounded by trees. Now that I thought about it I had no idea where I was. Last night Sesshomaru simply made us appear here. So I guess even if I wanted to leave it wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as I'd just get lost. At least if I stay here Sesshomaru knows where I'm at. Besides, knowing him he got up super early, and would have finished whatever he had to do.

I laid back down on my back. "Man, I wish Rin was here. Then I would have someone to talk too. Hell I would even settle for Jaken." Because of what Sesshomaru and I planned to do, we had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un back at the original campsite.

Where ever that was.

**~Three Hours Later~**

"Ok, this is getting fucking ridiculous! How in the hell can he keep his mate waiting for three hours!?" I yelled, finally fed up with this waiting. It was now mid-day, seeing as I awoke in the afternoon. I stood up and closed my eyes, and pointed forward. Then I spun around for a bit before stopping.

I opened my eyes and smirked. "Well, then I guess I'm going this way. And when I find you Sesshomaru! You better hope I had already calmed down!!" I then stomped off in the random direction.

After about 15 minutes of walking and finding nothing save trees, and animals I had cooled off. I was now just annoyed that he left me there for so long. My mind wondered back to last night and I blushed lightly.

**_I shuddered against Sesshomaru's body gently as his skilled hands raced over my bare back. He wasted no time getting my shirt off once we were away from the others. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing my hips to his already tented pants. Sesshomaru slammed his lips to mine in a heated lustful kiss pushing me to the ground._**

**_My breath quickened and soon realized that Sesshomaru was no longer kissing me. He was focusing his attention to my chest, taking the hard pink nub into his mouth. When he nibbled his sharp K-9's drew a bit of blood. I moaned his name softly, earning a growl from Sesshomaru. He suckled like a new born while his other hand smoothly took my pants and underwear off. I hadn't even noticed he did this until his long thin fingers penetrated my core. _**

**_"A-ah! Se-sesshomaru!" I moaned in both pleasure and pain. "You like that. Don't you, love?" He whispered in my ear, kneading my breast with his free hand. I nodded. "Y-yes…Oh..god yes!"_**

**_He chuckled and slipped another finger to join the first. I squirmed under him, his fingers doing what another part of him would soon be doing. I bucked my hips into his hand. His thumb tended to the small bead, rubbing in rough circular motions._**

**_My mind was going haywire. Sesshomaru was driving me wild. He knew where to touch, how, and it felt so amazing. My walls clenched around his fingers. He pulled them out knowing I was about to release. My eyes, now red with lust, glared at him and a low growl was in my throat. _**

**_Sesshomaru smirked. "Calm down love. It wasn't time yet." He leaned over me burying his face in my neck. "Hope you're ready, Mariko." His voice now heavy with anticipated pleasure. Suddenly I felt something long and hard penetrating my lower half. I would've screamed if Sesshomaru hadn't covered my mouth with his. _**

**_"M-move." I moaned after a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru, after what seemed like an eternity to him, started to move. He didn't start slow, and began to pound relentlessly inside. I didn't have a problem, and wrapped my legs around his waist. _**

**_A deep growl a pleasure sounded from him when he slipped in deeper. _**

"Ahh!!" I yelled, as I tripped over a rock landing face flat on the ground. I crawled onto my knees rubbing my face.

"What a hell of a way to snap out of a daydream." I whined. "And just when it was getting good." Then I noticed I was completely dark. I must've been walking for hours. And now that I'm thinking about it I do feel tired.

I smiled seeing that I had wondered into a small lake with a waterfall. I walked over and sat at the edge while pulling up my kimono to let my feet hang in the water. I sighed. "Sesshomaru…Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you, Mariko."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" I jumped up almost falling into the water if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's arms quickly wrapping around my waist. I blushed, my cheek pressed lightly against his chest. He chuckled. "You know I had to go through a great deal of trouble while searching for you."

I glared stepping back. "Well that's your fault. Why did you leave me for so long? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you!?" He looked down at me with that cold mask that he always wore. I hated when he did that, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. "Well?" I inquired. "Are you going to say anything!?"

"….Happy Birthday." He said holding out an Amethyst necklace.

I gasped staring into the amethyst jewel in the middle of a beautifully crafted gold heart. The chain was also gold.

He smirked and slipped behind me putting the necklace on. "I had to go get it this morning. On the way I had the misfortune of running into Inuyasha." A look of recognition ran through my eyes. "Ah, yes…I know how those always end up."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and his head rested on my shoulder. He felt me nudge him and grunted, telling me he was listening. "Look…A rainbow."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see this 'rainbow', and was surprised to actually see a small rainbow bring reflected off of the lake's waterfall. "…A lunar Rainbow." He looked down at me. "Make a wish." I smiled, before closing my eyes. After a few minutes they opened again.

"So…What did you wish for?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck with a smirk. "If I tell you then it won't come true."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes….I suppose you're right." He suddenly pulled my lower body to him. I could feel his muscles through his shirt along with….something else. He leaned down, and with a husky whisper that sent pleasant shivers down her spine, said. "Can you possible guess what my wish is?"

I blushed as pleasant thoughts from last night entered her head. "Wh-what about R-rin and Jaken." "They will be fine for a couple of more hours." Sesshomaru kissed down her neck and over the mating mark she now had.

_Mine. _He though as he kissed me.

I nodded. "O-ok…but this time how about we try…_Doggy _style?" A mischievous glint shone in Sesshomaru's eyes, as he smirked.

"Your wish is my command."


	2. Uryu IshidaXOC

**This was once again a One-Shot Request for someone on Quizilla. And I decided to place it on here. Hope you like it...**

**

* * *

**

**The Butterfly and The Quincy**

The hollow roared with all it's might, which in turn caused me to wince. I sighed, staring bordly at the monster.

"When will I ever get a rest?"

No matter how I felt I knew that allowing a hollow of this size to simple roam around wouldn't be a good idea. I held out my right hand creating my _Ginrei Kojaku_. It was in the shape of a spiderweb, which I held onto by a small bar in the middle. My left hand pulled back till it was parallel to my chest. The hollow raced towars me, yelling a battle cry, not realizing that it was running right into it's death.

"Die..."

The tention in my left hand left me, letting aproximantly 1200 small arrows per second to leave my _Ginrei Kojaku _at once. The hollow stopped mear inches from me slowly disintegrating, turning into nothing but ash. Once again a sigh tore from my lipc. It has been the same routine everyday for the past three years. It was days like this that I missed the others. After we defeated Aizen and the Arrancars, everyone decided to go their seperate ways.

Ichigo had decided to go and live with Rukia in the soul society two years ago. I had heard that since then they have had two children, and are working on their third. A grimance found my face at the thought of mini-Ichigo's running around. I've only seen the kids once and they look more like Rukia then Ichigo. They already have two girls, but I don't know if the child Rukia is pregnant with now is a girl or a boy. Chan had went to collage, studing mechanics and the likes. I even heard that he's engaged to someone named Kumani. Every once and a while he visits to hang out a bit. It's been a while since all of us hung out together like the old days.

Orihime...

An overhelming sadness gripped my heart when I thought of her. Even though it's been two years the wound was still fresh. If you must know she died. Somehow a deadly posion was injested into her body. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with here, as they never had a case like this before in a long time. Once they had found out what was wrong, the poison had already eroded away most of her brain cells. No one could imagine how painful it was for her. As she took her final breath, the gang and all of the soul reapers that he had faught with were around her. Our forced smiles and teary eyes were the last thing she saw. As far I know they hadn't seen her in the Rukon district or anywhere in the soul society...

So I was herem still in Karakura Town watching over everyone. I was also in collage, a sophmore even though I was only 19. Since I had very good grades I was able to skip my Senior year of high school and freshman year of collage....Yeah I was that smart. In actuallity it was quite wasy to balance school and protecting Karakura. I had no help protecting it, although at times when their are many different groups of hollows or visards that still roam around with grudges against soul society, the Shinigami's would come to help. However, for the most part it was just me.

many roars in the distance shattered my train of though, Standing up, I chose to sit under a tree sometime during my thoughts, I ran towards the sound. From the amounts of spiritual pressure I could count about four or five. Imagine my surprise when I saw the five hollows surrounding a woman. She looked neither scared nor, intimidated. In face she looked as calm as a cucumber. A wind blew sending her shining black hair back and out of her face. My breathe was caught in my throat. I saw the most amazing ocean blue wyws, which at the moment were set in a glare. Her full lips were frowning in anger. Her chin jutted down adn curved lightly giving her face a gentle appearance. From the side view I had, I could see exactly how far her chest extended.

They weren't as large as Orihime's or the female luitenint, Rangiku.

_'But just the right size...'_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking.

My eyes trailed further down. I assumed she would have, what you called, an hour glass figure. As my mind began to formulate inaprropriate thoughts, a voice that sounded like the gentlest bells, and carressed my ears softer than the summer breeze sounded.

"What buisness have you hear hollow?"

It was the girl.

"What else would Hollows want, little girl?" A huge hollow replied with a gruff voice. "Souls!!!"

All at once the hollows attacked her. An audible gasp left me when huge black butterfly wings sprouted from her back. She flew up avoiding the attacks with flawless grace. One particularly swift hollow got behind her. It was then I decided to step in. I effortlessly and smoothly let loose one hige arrow instantaniously destroying the hollow apon contact. Shocked and confused eyes turned in my direction. Once our eyes met she smiled in thanks, realizing that we were allies, not enemies.

Both the girl and I worked together killing the remaining hollows. It surprised me how perfect out teamwork was. It was almost as if we've been together for all our lives. It felt so natural to work with this mystery girl, that I couldn't help but give a tiny smile. When it was over I powered down, and from the corner of my eye I saw the girl do the same. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi." She walked over.

"That was awesome by the way! The arrows I mean. You're a Quincy right?" She questioned.

A small tint of red hit my nose when she smiled, her eyes shining bringhtly. I coughed into my hand hiding that fact. "A-and what are you?" I asked. "I'm a Black Butterfly Mag. The last of my kind actually. There used to be more of us...But we were killed off. Dad renounced his powers and passed them to me, and my grandma had died recently...So it's just me." Out of no where she hit her forhead with the palm of her hand. "Where are my mannors? My name is Nazako, Kyumi."

I just stared at her. While she was introducing herself I became lost in her voice. It was perfect, soft, gently, yet had a sound of athority and strength to it. As she waited for me to introduce myself I snapped out of it. "O-oh, right, I'm Ur-"

"Oh, my! I'm late!" She shouted in surprise. "Sorry but I really must go. Bye!" She then ran off leaving me standing there staring at her back like an idiot.

**~Kyumi's POV~**

It's been two weeks since that day in the park. 14 long days that a certain blue eyed Quincy has been in my thoughts. No matter where I was or what I was doing that boy always found his way into the for front of my mind. I banged my head on my desk, lightly pulling my hair. "I can't believe I left without getting his name...I'm such an idiot!"

My black hair fell over my face hiding my eys. This sucked. I really wished I knew his name. I sighed again reaching over to my jar of sweets, and blinked when my hand came out empty. Suddenly a wide grin appeared on my features. This was the perfect excuse to fo visit my favorite person and mentor in this whole town. I rushed to get my purse, quickly making sure I had some money before performing a _Shunpo_, something my mentor taught me, over to a small but homey shop that seemed out of the way to most. When the door opened, a small chime went off signling the arrival of another costomer.

"Urahara!" My voice ecoed through out the shop.

"Insect? Is that you?"

I groaned at the familiar nickname. "Come on don't tell me you're still calling me that."

Urahara walked from the back all the while flashing that signature fan across his face. 'Well of course. I find it fitting since I can't seem to get rid of you." I put on an overly sweet voice. "Aww, I love you too Urahara."

"So tell me what brings you here?" I held up my empty jar. "I'm all out."

Urahara chuckled. "It's a wonder how you still have your teeth, and weigh under 180 pounds." I stuck out mu tonuge, as I went around filling my jar. I didn't need to look at the price because I already knew how much it was gonna cost. After filling my jar I placed it and the money on the counter. "Hey Urahara...Can I asked you something?" I faced him. "You seem to know a lot about different things. So...What do you know about the Quincys?" Urahara was shocked by my question, I could tell. "Before I answer, I am quite curious as to why you want to know."

"Well, about two weeks ago I met this boy. He was a Quincy, and me beind me, I left before I could get his name. I was hoping that you would know this Quincy or at least where to find him." Urahara seemed to think about this. "Why, did you wait until two weeks had gone by?" I blushed and looked away. "I don't know..." From how he was looking at me I was certain he was smirking, but with that damned fan in the way I couldn't tell for sure.

He then turned around to open the sliding door to the small sitting area in the back. "If you're serious about finding out than wait here. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Does that mean you know his name?"

Urahara smiled.

"But you're not gonna tell me are you?"

If possible he smiled wider.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, so make yourself at home, my little Insect."

"Yeah, yeah I knw. I'll be in the back." I pouted and grabbed my jar before going to the back and sitting on the floor, leaning my head on the round table in front of me. While I was waiting Nova came over with a cup of tea, then brought over a cup of sugar. I sometimes wondered how he can life that when in his little stuffed turle form. We made small talk, talking about anything that came to mind. After a while Nova left leaving me to stare at the tea in front of me. I looked at the clock and glared cursing Urahara in my mind. I've been sitting here for half an hour, and the guy hadn't showed up yet. I hate it when he does that! How did he know I didn't have something to do today!?

I stood up deciding that I've been here long enough. I pretty sure I could come back tomorrow and wait or something, besides I don't want to wait here all day. I walked over to the sliding door and reached for it, only to have it opened showing blue eyes. Once our eyes met my feet felt like lead. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his.

I don't know how long we stood there, but the guy broke the silence. "Urahara told me you were back here."

I moved out the way allowing him to walk inside. Without realizing it I sat down in my previous seat, just notcing the guy sit across from me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking for he had an amazing poker face on. As for me, my face clearly expressed surprise and relief that he actually did show up.

As for Uryuu, he couldn't believe his luck. Just today he was going to ask Urahara if he knew anything about Black Butterfly Mages. Ever since that day in the park he couldn't get that girl out of his head. Everything about this girl drew Uryuu in. There wasn't anything he could find that he didn't like. Her smile, her eyes, and even though they talked for a small bit he could tell she had a nice personality. And have a body like her's only helped as far as he was concerned. It was then he took notice of the awkward silence that formed between the two. He guessed she was either still shocked to see him, or she was just that tonuge tied at the moment.

"Well, seeing as I didn't get that chance to introduce meself before, I should now." I blinked from my fantasy of him and me, when he started talking again. "I'm Ishida, Uryuu."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah, sorry about that."

"Did you make it to where ever you had to go?"

"No, when I got there I found out it was cancled. Just my luck right." I shook my head. "They said they sent me a text message but I hardly use my phone, and it's always on silent. It amazes me that I even remember to recharge it from time to time." I then smiled at him. "So Uryuu, how do you know Urahara? I've known him since I was younger and I don't ever remember seeing you here." I put a finger to my chin. "Although, I did go to America for about two years. I got back two years go, and even now I'm still massed up with the time difference."

"Well that would explane it." I gave him a questioning look. "Explane's what?"

"Why you havn't seen me here before." He then started to explane about the time three years ago when he met a Shinigami named Ichigo. All the way up to the time when Rukia, a nother Shinigami, was kiddnapped and taken to the Soul Society to be executed. Then he told me how it was all apart of some bigger plot to steal something called , the Hogyoku, that was inside of Rukia, and three Captains had betrayed the Soul Society just so they could obtain this object. How he lost his powers and had to obtain help from his father to get them back. Next it was about the Bounts, and everything up until they encountered the Arrancars and the trader Shinigamis and their defeat.

Uryuu didn't really understand why he spilled his guts like he did, but when he saw the awe, and amazement in my eyes at everything that he had done and happened to him. By time he was finished I was looking at him with such admiration. "Wow..." Was all I could get out at the moment. "You actually did all that....With help of course! But still....That is amazing."

I caught him blushing a little bit, probably in embaressment. I looked up and happened to see a clock on the wall. "Look how late it's gotten." Uryuu turned to the see the clock reading eight o'clock. "Your story took about four hours. Not that I mind, because it was amazing. You were amazing. I wish I could've done something like that, because I-"

Suddenly it felt as if someone turned up the gravity, I felt myself being pushed to the ground. It took me a second or two to catch my breath, as I felt myself being crushed. "I take it you feel that too." Uryuu stated helping me up. I just nodded. "Yeah, but I've never felt something like this before. At least not here in Karakura." Uryuu narrowed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he spoke again. "It's a Visard. The spiritual pressure is the same as of them."

I nodded. During his story he explained what they were, and that the Shinigami, Ichigo, was one.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I grinned and ran out of the back room just able to avoid running into Urahara, with Uryuu running right behind me. Once outside I concentrated, while still running, my energy to my back and soon my black butterfly emerged allowing me to take flight. Uryuu, ran across the top of the buildings easily able to keep up with my flight speed. I gotta give it to him, he was fast.

Soon we got to the middle of the forest, that had a huge crator in the middle. There standing in the middle of the crater was a kid that looked no older than 12, wearing a nasty smirk on her face. Uryuu and I stopped at the edge of the crator.

"I see you finally caught on." The girl said in a high pitched voice. "I was wondering if I was going to have to start killing before you came. Although, I find that approach lacking style."

"What do you want?" Uryuu asked.

The girl sat down as if in an invisible chair, then crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her legs while cradling her face in her hands. She then floated up until she was leveled with us but still directly over the center of the crater. "Hn, I see you're not one for introductions. The names Kuro, and if you must know I came to see if you were actually strong enough to kill my twin sister. In truth I hated her, so I should thank you for getting rid of her." She smirked. "That and I was bored, and I wanted a good challenge. Hope you don't disappoint."

Uyuu pushed his glasses up, something that I noticed he continuously did during his story, before looking at the girl. "I see. I guess it can't be helped if you're looking for an early death. Just don't go blaming me." His spiritual pressure began increasing as his bow was soon created. The girl stood up in the air with one hand positioned on her hip and the other palm up. A bright yellow light appeared in her hand before it condensed into a long wooden spear (Think Ikkaku's Weapon).

"Well then, let's begin."

Kuro disappeared leaving both Uryuu and I confused for a split second. Suddenly we both moved to opposite sides, as her spear was lodged into the ground where we just were. I slipped my hands into my pockets and put on some black gloves, before going into a dive at the girl. I drew my hand back for a punch, however just before I got to her she dodged leaving me to punch the ground, which caused the crater she left to become bigger (Think Sakura when she punches the ground)

"You'll have to do better than that sweaty." The girl teased.

I looked up at her and smirked.

Koru looked confused but her face quickly contorted into pain when she was shot in the back by one of Uryuu's arrows. She screamed and went hurtling into the ground. I flew over to Uryuu when he landed back on the ground. "Good job." I felt my face flush at the complement.

"Thanks."

Kuro stood up glaring at us. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one." She held out her hand and a red energy started forming in her hands. Our eyes widened.

"Is that a…" I started.

"Cero?.." Uryuu finished.

"Eat this!" Kuro released the energy. Luckily we were able to dodge it, but before I realized it was a diversion it was too late. Kuro appeared in front of me her spear in position to strike. Next thing I knew I was being kicked towards the ground, falling hard on my back. A sharp pain went down my spin on impact, causing my wings to have pain shoot through them. With no choice I retracted them easing the pain a bit.

I looked back up to Uryuu, and saw him struggling to stand. It must've been him who kicked me out of the way. That's when I noticed a red liquid running down his clothes. I gasped. "Uryuu!" I ran over whincing at the whole in his stomach made by the spear.

"A-are you hurt?" He asked, eye lids heavy and blood running out his mouth. I shook my head shocked. How the hell could he be worried about me when he's standing here with a huge hole in his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the question is, are you ok?"

A small smirk found his face. "Nothing but a flesh wound."

I turned my attention to Kuro and noticed blood running down her left arm, as it hung limp by her side. "You bastard!" She yelled referring to her arm. I saw her lift it with a wince, but she still grabbed her staff.

With a yell she ran in brandishing her spear. I stepped in front of Uryuu's kneeling form as he tried to control his breathing. It sounded labored, and it no doubt hurt him to do so. I closed my eyes. Soon a black energy was swirling around my body and then the black energy turned into millions of razor sharp butterflies. I whispered, "_Hiro Chou_"

With a flick of my wrist the butterflies attacked Kuro, completely engulfing her form, as she screamed trying to swat at them. Soon there was just a mass of black butterflies were Kuro's body was.

"_Haru Chou_."

The butterflies stopped in their movement before slowly making their way back to me. "What the?..." I whispered in question when the area Kura was, was empty. Even if she was shredded by my butterflies there still should've been some evidence of Kuro's body.

"Up here sweety!" I gasped and looked up to see her descending on me, spear facing down. "Kyumi!" I heard Uryuu yell before I went rolling out of the way, Uryuu in tow. When we stopped rolling I was on top of Uryuu. "Ouch…Thanks again." I noticed Uryuu looked in pain. "N-no sweat." I weezed out. My brow was cased in confusion until I realized that my elbow was leaning directly on his stomach wound. I hopped up quickly. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine…Rea-" His sentence was cut off when he began coughing up blood.

"I'm getting sick of this!" We looked over to Kuro, as she brought her hand up and then down her face materializing a hollow mask.

"Shit." Uryuu cursed struggling to stand up. He held out his arm using what energy he had left to make his bow. "What are you doing!? Let me finish her. You bearly have any strength left."

"No…You need to get out of here. In a bit the Shinigami will come once they sense my Reishi depleting….I'll be fine…Trust me." I stood up behind him. "I'm not leaving…But I will help." I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, as black energy began to swarm around me. "The least I can do is to give you my energy." As I gave him my energy his bow grew bigger, as did the arrow he had in position. Everything in my vision grew dark and soon I collapsed.

**~A week later~**

"You know you slept for a long time…But I guess that's to be espected when you have a huge hole in your stomach." I smiled looking up from my book at Uryuu.

After the fight, which Uryuu had apparently won, I awoke in my house the next day. I'm guessing Uryuu carried me here, how he knew where I lived was beyond me. Anyway, after I woke up I saw him laying on the couch with a horrible bandage job. With a little trouble I got him to my room, and redid his bandages. From that day I've been nursing him back to health.

"How long have I been out?" He raspy voice sounded. I handed him some water that I kept by his bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And to answer your question, you've been out for a week." I looked down. "You know…You lost a lot of blood. I almost couldn't save you. If I wasn't rehearsed in my healing abilities then you could've died."

"I almost died…" He said more to himself.

"Come here…" I blinked and walked over. Faster than I would've imagined in his condition, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into his lap, slamming his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as heat rose to my face. Slowly I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we parted he smirked. "So, wanna go out sometime, my beautiful butterfly?"

I giggled. "Whatever you say, my little Quincy."

* * *

**Well there it is....I don't really like the ending too much but oh well. I suck at fight scenes. **

**So If someone has nothing better to do or if you're bored and you wanna re-wright the fight scene and the ending then by all means do so. Then if you want give it to me and I'll but it up here, as an alternant ending or something, IDK. Of course I'll give credit where credit is due. **

_Chou _- Butterfly

_Haru_ - Clear up, clear

_Hiru - _Abundant, Many


	3. Shusuke AmagaiXOc

**This was thanks because she had made me a Kurama one-shot. So please enjoy. I do not own Bleach, or the OC as it was made by Cowgirlsym. ^^ **

* * *

**Gone but never Far...**

"_Sun Reflector this is Hugger, over."_

_"Damn it! Why is my codename Sun Reflector?"_

_"Would you rather Baldy, over."_

_"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"_

."_Then stop complaining, over_."

_"I WANT A NEW NICKNA-"_

_"Oh stop yelling Sun Reflector or you'll blow the operation, over."_

_"Tch, whatever."_

_"Don't forget to say over, over."_

...

_"Alright the chicken is crossing the street."_

_"Sorry didn't catch that, over."_

_"*sighs* The chicken is crossing the street...Over."_

_"Roger that Sun Reflector. Hugger out, over."_

"The Hugger" turned off the head phone set and waited patiently in the small crevice that two walls provided. It was the figure's only cover. This time the target won't slip through their fingers. The figure was willing to give their life to complete the mission. He will get what's coming to him, whether he liked it or not. The figure tensed, hearing the footsteps of their intended target. Brown eyes narrowed seeing their "mission" walk right by the hiding spot, the man's lieutenant right behind him like always.

_'It's now or never!' _The figure thought before jumping from the hiding spot, and latching onto the man's back.

"Ha! I finally got you Kurotsuchi-Taicho!" In the background Ikkaku - A.K.A Sun Reflector - was seen running down the hall, then stopping throwing up a thumbs up.

The scientist of the 12 division research department, stood stunned in initial shock. That didn't last long before the captain was screaming.

"You little insect! Get off of my back!" Captain Kurotsuchi-Taicho swung his arms widely trying in vain to remove the body from his back.

The "insect" latched onto his back was none other than Sym Ehrlick, but is mostly referred to as chibi-Zaraki by squad 11. Why? Well it's because Symis the daughter of the one and only Kenpachi Zeraki. She was 4th seat, but not because of relation. No, her dad made sure she earned that spot. Now Sym is a good fighter, but her main assets are speed and healing. Truthfully, she wanted to be in squad 4 but Kenpachi wouldn't have his daughter in the healing unit.

Sym wasn't always in the soul society. At first she was in the human world being raised by her human mother - why Kenpachi ever slept with her mother he never said - and after years of never knowing who her father was, she was found by Urahara about a week after she first slipped into her shinigami form. She was 11 at the time, and since then she had been training with him. While there she met Ichigo and the gang, and helped them out around Karakura town. Though she never went to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo and helped them, strictly human world. At the age of 18 she traveled to the soul society to see her father. Though at the time she wasn't planning on staying, but her mother had insisted that she stayed. That Symbelonged with the shinigamis, and that she could always come back to visit whenever.

So here she was, 3 years later in the halls on the back of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, hugging him.

"Nemu! Don't just stand there! Get this little cretin!" Nemu looked to be in two minds - being friends with the young women - but couldn't disobey her captain's orders. But her dilemma was unnecessary, as Sym decided at that moment to jump from his back.

"You will be sorry! Kenpachi's daughter or not! You will be my next test subject!"

Sym giggled, "Sorry but that's not on my list of things to do." She ran off as super high speeds, grabbing Ikkaku on the way, his body only half visible in the cloud of dust she was kicking up. Sym refused to stop until she was at Squad 11 barracks, dropping Ikkakuas she bent over and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Th-that was a-a close o-one."

Ikakku glared, "I still don't understand why you had to drag me into that!"

"Because you were the first person I found." She answered as if it was obvious. "Besides, thanks to you I have officially hugged every single person in the soul society."

The two shinigami's were parked in front of the numerous training dojos in the Squad 11 area, and inside there were shouts of both pain and success. The unmistakable voice of Yumichikatalking down to the others was clearly heard; about both their technique and appearance. Sym giggled a bit at the flamboyant shinigami. She remembered the first day she arrived. He was shock that someone so beautiful was Kenpachi's daughter, let alone joining the squad. Though, he still said that he was 1st in that department.

"Hehe! Sounds like they're having fun in there!" Ikkaku was suddenly on his feet blade at the ready. "I'M COMMING!" Sym shook her head watching the hyperactive 3rd seat barge into the dojo. Seconds later two of the lower seated soul reapers were flying out of the dojo, both Yumichika and Ikkaku standing in the middle of the room smirks on their faces.

"Alright! Who's next?"

Not wanting to get caught up in their testosterone battle, Sym slipped away somehow finding herself in the squad 13 barracks. "I wonder if Ukitake-Taicho is feeling well today. I should go visit him today!"

With a happy bounce in her step she skipped over to the largest building in the 13 division barracks. It resembled a traditional Japanese house, with the sliding doors and everything! It even had a small Koi pond in the area. The surrounding area was cleaned perfection, and not a speck of dust would be seen on the polished wood that outlined the house as a walkway. Though, when your captain is as constantly sick as Ukitake is, I guess you would want to be sure that there aren't any germs or anything to make the illness worse.

Surprising the young soul reaper, a head of long silver hair was had just turned the corner, coming into her line of view. He was well enough to walk around! That was great! She ran over, "Hello Ukitake-Taicho! It's good to see you up and walking today."

Ukitake chuckled, "It's a nice day, and not even I could stand sitting inside." Like always his voice was deep, but raspy from constantly being sick. Symheard he was sick with tuberculosis - something she had never even heard of before - and that was what's keeping him from doing the normal captain duties. None the less, the young girl smiled and said,

"It's just nice to see that you are well enough to get up."

"Well it's hard not to feel better when a beautiful woman such as yourself takes the time to visit me every day." Sym blushed at the complement. It was true. She made an effort to see him every day, though not because she liked him in a romantic way, but because he was always so nice to her. Especially when Sym was still new to the soul society. Unlike some people, who only gave her a hard time, he was one of the ones who tried to help her.

To be honest, Symgot along with almost everyone as her smile, and optimistic attitude was infectious. It was almost as if the gods made it impossible for anyone to not like the girl - though Mayuri Kurotsuchi _would_ be the one to defy that logic - as almost everyone was instantly brightened by the childlike energy she exuded. Though the fact that despite being the energizer bunny on coffee most of the time, she was very patient when it came to learning.

That's probably the main reason why most of the people - mainly the captains - don't have her shipped from their company as soon as possible. She has learned a lot of things from the captains;

Fighting from her father, Zeraki...

Kidos and Shunpo from Captain Byakuya...

Hand-to-Hand from Soifon...

Healing from Unohana...

Documentation and order from Hitsugaya...

Even Shogi and drinking games from Ukitake and Shunsui...

She wasn't as good as the people who taught her, but with so many skills in her back pocket she was a formidable foe. Most wondered how she could be interested in so many things, and to be truthful some of the things she wasn't interested in. But Sym was willing to learn anything if the teacher themselves was passionate about the lesson. If the teacher loves what they're doing then how can the student also _not_love it as well? With her father being a captain she had a bit more freeway, and met with the other captains more often than normally.

Sym likes to think that they all consider her a friend since she does take the time to visit them everyday - Except for Kurotsuchi. He's always trying to use her in one of his strange experiments. A shudder ran through her spine at the strange and creepy doctor.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Ukitake, though caught off guard by the question, nodded with a warm smile. "Of course."

"Well...There had been some commotion in the Soul Society for a while, and my dad won't tell me what's going on." A small pout met the end of that sentence, and her arms folded over her chest. The sickly captain laughed at the young woman's display of disappointment.

"The reason for the commotion is due to the replacement of the 3rd squad's captain."

Sym perked up at the news. Gin-Taicho's spot was finally being filled. She wondered if Kira was taking his spot. She always believed that Kira would make a good captain; he was kind, intelligent, and strong. If only he could stop being so indecisive all the time. Though now when she thought about it, he would have had to learn his bankai to even be eligible for the spot.

"So who is it?" She finally asked. Ukitake had noticed her thoughtful expression so he held off on saying anything else, until she was ready for more information.

"I'm not sure just yet. We have a captain's meeting now, and so that's where I will be heading after this conversation."

Symsmiled, "Would you mind it if I was to walk with you?"

"Not at all. I enjoy your company." Ukitake stated making his way next to her, "Maybe after the meeting Shunsui-Taicho will join us for tea."

A smile found its way to the young female shinigami at the thought of having tea with two of her favorite captains. Sym couldn't believe how lucky she really was; to be able to speak to the captains as regularly as she does. Enough, so as to be invited to tea with them more often than not. "Of course Ukitake-Taicho! I would love to!" Sym enveloped the sickly man in a tight hug, which Ukitake could only chuckle and return.

There was a little known fact about Sym that some people - Especially Kurotsuchi-Taicho- find annoying. Around the soul society she has been described as a "Spontaneous hugger". The reason being is because in the most random of places, and the most random of times she would come out of nowhere to hug you. You could be walking by minding your own business, and before you'd know it you'll be walking with the female shinigami on your back.

Some people won't care. Like Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, and a few others who laughs and then runs around with the squealing girl on their backs. Then there are people like her dad, Sajin, and Byakuya who will just ignore her and simply walk around with her clinging to their backs; thought the latter of the three will often have a twitching eyebrow during the initial attack. Some will get angry like Kurotsuchi and threaten her, while others will blush in embarrassment - mostly Hitsugaiya since Sym's hug is usually followed by a smothering from both her and Matsumoto. As for the head captain, she doesn't hug him that often since he is the leader of everyone and he must be respected by everyone. Having a girl on your back doesn't really inspire anything but laughter.

When Symreleased him from her death hug - because he was always sick she never launched herself at him - she and Ukitake began their walk to the Meeting Chamber. Because of her rank she never saw how it looked inside but she has walked there countless times. On their way Captain Shunsuihad joined us. Which ended with Sym receiving a piggy back ride after launching herself onto his back.

As they got closer to the Meeting Chamber, Captain Shunsui was greeted normally as if there wasn't a young girl on his back, as everyone was already used to the girl's strange behavior. Kurotsuchi glared at her in obvious dislike, but the carefree girl just stuck out her tongue to which the scientist glared harder, but didn't say a thing with both Ukitake and Shunsui there.

Sym slid off of Shunsui's back, "I guess this is where I take my leave Captains." The two male shinigami captains smiled.

"Be sure to visit me sometime kid." Shunsui chuckled patting her on the head.

"Hey I'm not a kid!"

"To me you are."

Shunsui and Ukitake then left, the latter nodding, leaving the young girl pouting cutely. She stayed waving cheerfully at the remaining captains that entered. Most nodded, some simply glanced at her in acknowledgement, and only Unohana waved with a simple raise of her hand.

She watched the doors close with a sigh, and without anything else to do she began to retrace her steps. "I guess I should just head back to my squad. Maybe Yumichaka-san can give me some hair tips. Mine has been looking pretty lifeless lately." Sym's thoughts kept her from noticing anything around her. So when she turned the corner, she bumped right into somebody and both of them went falling to the ground. Sym shrieked in surprise, and closed her eyes waiting for the floor to meet her back, but the pain never came. Instead a hard and warm surface was what she felt, and this 'surface' made a grunting sound of pain.

"Are you alright?"

Sym's head shot up in surprise and what she saw was surely an angle. It wasn't anyone she had seen in the soul society before - she would know, she's hugged everyone.

The man had short blue hair that fell about his face in a shaggy, but somehow neat way. There was one strand that fell right down the middle of his face. On his chin was stubble of hairs from either a recently shaved chin, or hair that was starting to grow back. His eyes were beautiful golden pools, which held amusement within them.

Sym blushed embarrassed at being caught staring - though it wasn't that hard seeing as she was still on top of him. She hopped up spouting out apologizes. That only granted a bark of laughter from the handsome man in front of her.

"No worries. It was me who was running anyway." Sym felt as though she could die right then. Even his voice was deliciously deep.

"R-right."

"Do you think you can help me, uh?"

"Sym, Sym Ehrlick."

The guy smiled, "I'm Shusuke Amagai. Now could you direct me to the meeting chamber?" He scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "I'm kind of in a hurry."

The female shinigami snapped herself from her fantasy to answer, "O-oh of course. You're actually almost there. It's down this hallway, the two large double doors on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Shusuke smiled before running down the hall. It was only then did she notice the Haori adorning on his shoulders, with the symbol of the 3rd squads on it. It all clicked into her mind-

"He's the new captain!"

* * *

(A/N: Moving into first person)

"I can't believe I ran into the new captain."

My mood had been completely sour ever since earlier that morning when I had made a huge fool of myself in front of the hottest man in the soul society. The feel of his hard chest against mine was forever imprinted in my mind, and I couldn't help myself from wishing to be in his arms again.

With a sigh I dropped my head onto the small table just barely avoiding the small tea cup that sat in front of me. You see, I was waiting for Shunsui and Ukitake inside of Shinaku's for tea. It was a small private room that I normally wouldn't have been able to afford, but because I come here so often with the two Captains I was let through without paying. They were a bit late, but I didn't mind since it's usually the other way around.

The sliding door suddenly opened revealing the two smiling captains. I stood, "Hello Captains."

"Hey Kid, hope you don't mind but we brought a friend." Shunsui said sitting on the small cushion at the right head of the small table. Ukitake sat at the left of the table, but I hadn't notice since I was looking in surprise at the new edition.

"Shusuke?" I remembered he was now a captain so I corrected my mistake, "I mean, Shusuke-Taicho."

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon Sym." Shusuke sat across from me, smiling the entire time. Though, even I could tell he was slightly nervous from being with two respected and veteran captains. Both Ukitake and Shunsui were students under the head commander, and even if Shusuke didn't know that yet the aura they gave off was definitely one of experience, and authority.

"You two know each other?"

Shusuke chuckled, "Sort of, you see I kind of bumped into her on my way to the meeting." Ukitake laughed as I blushed remembering the encounter. I didn't say anything though, and settled for pouring the sake into every ones cup. When I got to Shusuke's he declined, which of course caught the other two captain's attention.

"Don't tell me you're shy of having a drink." Shunsui teased.

"O-oh, I don't really drink." Shusuke replied nervously eyeing the sake bottle wearily.

"Come on! You're a Captain now!" Shunsui exclaimed, "You need to celebrate! And what better way than to drink a glass of sake poured by a hot woman?"

I glared at Shunsui, "He doesn't have to drink if he doesn't want to Kyoraku-Taicho." I purposely ignored the last thing he said - though I was also fighting back a blush.

"Come on Shusuke. Live it up a little." The flamboyant captain continued to press the new captain, and just as the veteran captain thought, Shusukegave in with a sigh and an unsure smile.

"Fine-" He picked up the sipping cup, "Sym, if you would."

It wasn't fair to Shusuke that Shunsui had practically forced the new captain to a drink, but with Shusuke being a higher rank than I was, I had no choice but to obey him. So with steady hands I poured a small bit into the cup. Something told me that this wasn't going to end well - and like most times I was right.

As soon as Shusuke drunk the Sake the poor man passed out from the alcohol. The three of us looked at each other and then at Shusuke in astonishment.

"He...Can't hold his liquor." Shunsui stated.

Ukitake grunted, "That's an understatement. He barely had a sip."

"He _did_decline in the beginning until Kyoraku-Taicho teased him." I said once again glaring at the now sheepish looking captain, as I cradled the unconscious man's head in my lap. "Maybe you should have listened to him."

"Say, kid you wanna do us a favor." Shunsui said. His tone of voice made it obvious that whatever it was, it was going to probably piss me off. True I was normally carefree, and with being as small and dainty looking as I was, it was easy to believe I was a push over. However, those who did know me, knew otherwise.

"And what may that be Kyoraku-Taicho?" My voice turned sickly sweet, almost causing me to gag from how I sounded.

"Would you mind taking the captain back to his squad?" My face screamed anger, "Come on! I haven't been able to have tea with Juushiro in a while. Are you really going to take that from me?"

I wanted to be mad at the easy going captain, but the more I tried the harder it became. So in the end I agreed, and that's how I ended up shouldering the drunk 3rd squad captain all the way back to his barracks. That is until another soul reaper I hadn't seen before stopped me. He had red hair, and rectangle specks lined with purple.

"Oh, my. Is that my captain by any chance." The man said staring from Shusuke to me.

I nodded, "Yeah...I was taking him back to the 3rd squad's barracks."

The man smiled, "Well then allow me to take him off your hands. I am his third seat Kibune. Thank you for do him such a kindness."

The compliment made me blush as I handed the unconscious captain over to the 3rd seat. "I-it was no problem. I really didn't mind." Lets be honest, who _would_ be mad about have someone as hot as him leaning on you? And his sent was heavenly, and untainted by the alcohol he consumed - as it was only a sip. "I'm just glad I could help. I'm Sym by the way; 4th seat for squad 11."

"It was nice meeting you Sym, though I must be going as it is late."

"Of course...Well...Good night." Kibune nodded his goodbye and left disappearing into the night with his captain on his shoulder. I continued to stare at the spot he was just in before sighing and returning to my own barracks. If only I had known that was the first of many nights.

Shusuke was a good captain, something he quickly demonstrated by gaining the trust of his broken squad in less than a week of him being assigned to squad 3. Not only that but he was also helping them with battle strategies, in turn causing both moral and skill to grow within the highly undermined squad. How did I know? Well that's simple - and though I hate to admit it - I was kind of stalking the handsome captain. Though, I guess it couldn't be called stalking when the one being stalked knew you were there.

He didn't seem to mind, and there would be times that he would look in my direction and smile. Those were my favorite moments. My heart would begin to race, and a blush rose to my face. I didn't understand why a simple smile would cause such a reaction, but I knew that everyday I would wait in anticipation of that smile. I would still go out for tea with Juushiro, and Shunsui. But more times than not, Shusuke would be there as well and like the first night I would be the one carrying the drunk captain back to his quarters.

Then when the hollows suddenly attacked the Seritei in the middle of the night, all of the squads rushed to the fight and different squads began colliding with each other. They all wanted the fights for themselves, and in the end the squads began fighting each other. It wasn't until Shusuke, and the 3rd squad came and organized a joint attack with all the squads. As I watched I recognized it as one of the 3rd squad's training regimen. Shusuke was really turning squad 3 into a respectable squad, and thanks to him the betrayal from Captain Gin was almost forgiven.

Shusuke was beginning to acquirea name for himself, even after all of the set backs with the squad, Shusuke could always fix them. As for me, it was no secret that I was always hanging out at the 3rd squad barracks. In fact I was there so often that some people thought I had transfered over. Not only that, but Shusuke was always ready to brace himself for my "attacks". I had become so repetitive in the action that he was no longer surprised when I would latch onto his back, and for the next hour or so, that's where I was always at.

I was glad to have the excuse as a "Spontaneous hugger" to get close to him, but the amount of time I spent there I had no excuse for. So when Shusuke asked me why I was always there, I blushed and ran off too embarrassed to tell him the real reason. It was some time after that when Kira - the lieutenant of squad 3 and a close friend - had told me of his suspicious of Kibune. That he found him by the Kasumiyogi house hold - which in it of itself was strange. I tried to tell him not to worry himself over it too much, and that he was probably just seeing things. But if I was truthful with myself it was because I didn't want Shusuke to get in trouble, because he was the one who recommended Kibune. Besides, when ever I was around him he was always nice, and he was one of the ones who didn't care when I hugged him.

Not too long later it was revealed that Kibune did have something to do with the esteemed family, and Ichigo - a substitute soul reaper I met back in the Urahara shop - along with Rukia, and two other soul reapers barged in on the Kasumiyogi wedding. After that a large manhunt for the two soul reapers began. Everything was in chaos, and I was all over the place trying to help anyone that I could. Myself, along with a few others believed that whatever Ichigo was up too it was for a good reason, and before long he convince Shusuke to help his as well. They went off on their own leaving me to my own devices for a while.

Suddenly a Hell Butterfly was heading towards me.

"What now?" I sighed tired from running all over the place. Though my eyes were wide at the message it was relaying. "Captain Shusuke...Is attacking the Head Captain!"

I couldn't, and refused to believe such an obvious lie! Captain Shusuke would never betray the soul society! He's the one who worked so hard to get the squads to work together. What could he possibly gain from trying to kill Head Captain Yamamoto? My breath quickened as I sped through the soul society, hopping from roof to roof trying to get there as fast as possible.

I felt it before I saw it - I stumbled as a massive wave of spirit energy slammed into me. My lungs seemed to stop working for a few seconds as I tried to regain my sense of self, and not allow my soul to be crushed by the sheer power. Who could be doing thi- "No..."

This energy felt familiar to me it was Ichigo and Captain Shusuke. But then if they were fighting...Then the hell butterfly must have been telling the truth!

By the time I got there every single captain was there but they weren't my concern. It was the man groveling at the feet of the captain commander begging for his forgiveness. Apparently there was much I missed, but none of that mattered to me. I just wanted for Shusuke so be alright.

When he turned to face all everyone our eyes met. He looked at me surprised to see me there, and something passed through his eyes. It was something I had seen many times when Rukia looked at Ichigo. His eyes closed as he looked away, both defeat and humiliation etched into his body posture. In that moment I knew what was going through his mind. The only way for him to regain his honor and make amends for attacking the soul society was too-

"Shusuke-Taicho!"

Shusuke's golden eyes whipped themselves to my own in surprise. "You don't have to do this! Please!" He couldn't just leave me like that. It wasn't fair for someone to come into a life, make them care and then just check out whenever they wanted. He couldn't do this to me!

He gave a sad smile, "I have too...I have made so many mistakes and let hatred and revenge cloud my judgement." Shusuke stared at his bakoto claded arm with disdain and regret. "I am not fit to remain among such decent people, and respectable captains...I must do this...I am sorry Sym. I truely am."

My eyes widened more and my heart sped up. This wasn't right...It couldn't end like this. Not without me telling him. My hand gripped the fabric over my heart, as my eyes dilated andbreathing rapidly increased. "You...Can't..." I gasped quietly. The air began to cackle and burn with energy, as Shusuke began his finial display of his power.

But I wasn't going to have it. I wasn't going to let it end this was. My hand gripped the hilt of my sword and unsheathed it. It was a small whisper that no one could have heard but even if they had they couldn't have done anything to stop me, "Ban...Kai." I plucked the metal of my blade and it began to ring, waves rippling outwards and covering the entire area. Just as quickly as it started it stopped, and I put away my blade.

"Shusuke-Taicho." I called to the captain gaining his attention. "Please wait..."

"I can't Sym. This has to be done now. I don't have the time."

"You're wrong...We have more than enough time." It was then did Shusuke look up and notice his surroundings. Everything was the same, nothing had changed. They were still in the middle of a battle field with every single captain staring at Shusuke. However, there was no wind, no sound and no movements from anyone other than me and himself.

Shusuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, "How did you..."

"It was my bankai..." I whispered, " My Jikan Toketsu has the ability to trap me and anyone else I desire in a universe where time stands still. We will be in here for 72 hours, while to them-" My eyes casted to the ones frozen in time, "It will only seem like a second."

Even after my explanationShusuke still looked confused. "But why?

My eyes remained glued to the ground knowing that I had to do this now, because once my Bankai wore off I wouldn't get another chance even if I wanted to. "I want you to listen closely, and please don't interrupt me..." Shusuke was still confused but nodded anyway.

Even though I knew they couldn't hear me, having all of the captains simply standing there staring in one place was making her nervous. She could say what was on her mind with them there. I closed my eyes for a few seconds contorting the landscape within my bankai to what I saw fit. When they opened again, the terrain had changed to a large plain as far as the eye can see, with still grass and only Shusuke and I standing there. No captains, the us two. This was much better...I was ready to talk now...

"The truth is-" I took in a deep breath, "I love you-Now I know you probably think I'm crazy because we hardly ever had time to really spend with you...But...I know and understand what my heart is telling me. Every time I look at you my heart jump starts, as if charged by electricity or something. When you smile at me, with those cute dimples, I can't help but blush. Your touch gives me goosebumps that wont go away for hours." I hugged myself, staring off to the side. "Just the simple thought of you sends chills down my spine...You remember when you asked me why I spent so much time with you and your squad-"

I finally looked up at him, eyes glossy and face red from the strain of not crying, "-Well here's my answer. I love you Shusuke Amagai..."

"I love you with everything that I am. I love you so much that the simple act of breathing is painful, knowing that every breath I take isn't with me standing next to you. And every time you look at me...I feel myself falling in love with you all over again..."

The young captain could only stare. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...I loved him? The gears could be seen turning in his head as a lot of my past behaviors started making sense to him. "So...This whole time. Hanging around me...Hugging me, and blushing - but lying and telling me it was Just hot...Was all because you love me?"

"Yes..." My voice came out in a soft whisper.

I was afraid. What if he rejected me? What if he didn't love me back? My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would burst from my chest any minute. Something told me that even though I told him all of this his decision to kill himself wouldn't change, even if he did somehow return her feelings. But even so, I had to - No - I _needed _him to know what he has done to me. What I feel for him, and I knew that even after he was gone my heart would remain with him as well.

"Will you not say something-Anything?" I pleaded my entire being craving his answer; whether is be good or bad.

My eyes were screwed shut too afraid to see anything save the back of my eye lids. I couldn't take seeing the rejection. Seeing the look of awkwardness, and pity in his beautiful golden eyes. Within the still, and silent world Shusuke's foot steps sounded like thunder, as he slowly approached me. It felt as though the closer he got the less oxygen there was around me, and by time he was right in front of me I was sure I would pass out.

Shusuke watched as the tears I so desperately held back came flooding down my face, and my body began shaking. He did and said nothing even as small sobs slipped pass my slightly parted lips.

"Sym..." He whispered causing my breath to hitch slightly.

It felt like forever before I felt the large, warm and calloused hand cup my soft cheek. "Sym...How I wish things could have been different." He gently lifted my head, wiping the tears away. "Sym look at me."

I did, and the look he was giving me caused my heart to stop. He was smiling...He was smiling!

Shusuke chuckled at the shocked look on my face before bring his other hand to cup the other side of my face. "The truth is...You had me the moment we met." Slowly, and gently his lips covered mine in a sweet kiss.

The electricity shooting through my body was so...I don't even know how to describe the feeling. My heart was racing, and my blood felt something akin to fire as it rushed through my veins. All I knew was that I liked it-No, I loved it. My arms quickly slid around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. This was almost too good to be true.

One of Shusuke's hands fell down my side, until it rested on my hip just barely pulling me even closer. Sadly the basic requirement of living forced us to shorten the kiss, and we both were gasping for air.

Shusuke caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb, the soft smile forever present on his young face. "I wish you had came into my life years ago...Maybe then you could have saved me from making so many mistakes."

I stared up at him sadly, "So you're still going to kill yourself..."

"It's the only way to atone for my sins." He replied softly. "But thank you, for doing this. I'm glad that you gave me the opportunity to at least do one worthwhile thing before I die."

Why did everything have to be so complicated? It just wasn't fair. I finally work up the nerve to tell him and Shusuke's life is only being sustained by the bankai I have going. As soon as the 72 hours are up...He'll be gone forever. Shusuke noticed the look on my face and knew exactly what I was thinking. He couldn't help but feel the same way, but then...An idea came to him. Before he was gone forever he'd show me exactly how deep his love ran.

"Sym...Exactly how long do we have left in here?"

Now that was a weird question. "A little over 68 hours...Why?"

A slow smirk filtered to his face, the hand on my hips tightening ever so slightly. "Then let's utilize it to the fullest. Let me show you just how much you mean to me. Just how much I'll miss you."

It only took me a second to latch on too the meaning behind his words, and the blush across my face alerted him that I understood. This would be the first and last time that I would ever have the chance to give myself to the first man to have stolen my heart. The shy nod of my head was all it took before Shusuke crashed his lips to mine, and lay me gently onto the ground.

"I love you Shusuke."

"I love you too Sym."

* * *

**O...M...G!**

**I never thought I would get finished with this! Seriously!**

**Well I hope those who have read it enjoyed it. I don't exactly like the ending too much, but I hope your opinions are much better. Please let me know what you guys think! ^^**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
